xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier Cyborg
Green Cyborg, also known by Robin as Soldier Cyborg, is a singled-out emotion of Cyborg- the disciplined, strategic part of him. Purged via the Mysterious Prism, he temporarily serves as Robin's respectful second-in-command, part of an elite, reformed Teen Titans. So far, Green Cyborg had made one appearance on Teen Titans Go! in "Some of Their Parts". History In order to form the ultimate organization of teenage superheroes, Robin staged an interrogation with Cyborg and the other Titans to single out their best crime fighting traits. Strapped to a chair, Robin fired a decomposition prism-enhanced gun at Cyborg, splitting him into five. Robin found that most of their demeanor repulsive, but instantly took a liking to the green version of Cyborg. He was very impressed with his address of "sir" and self-discipline. Before Robin could finish his battle strategy question, Green Cyborg answered instantly via hologram the tactical procedures in taking out enemy combatants. Gray Cyborg didn't even have a chance to show off his nervousness, before Robin chose Green Cyborg as the best version. Throughout the remaining purges, Green Cyborg followed Robin along, advising him on which color of Titan they should choose. The second-in-command tended to choose the more aggressive sides of them with keen battle instincts (he brilliantly put Yellow Beast Boy to use as a meat shield- otherwise, he'd be useless.) Back at the Titans Tower lobby, the updated team gathered for an upcoming battle. Green Cyborg had camouflaged some of his armor plating with green and tan designs. After giving Robin twenty push ups out of his own free will, the crime alert sounded, and Green Cyborg, nicknamed Soldier Cyborg, awaited Robin's orders. Pleased with this military discipline, Robin ordered them into Jump City. The villainous Cinderblock was tearing apart building and cars when Soldier Cyborg arrived. Spouting out educated battle jargon that only a tactician could say, Cyborg launched a barrage of missiles at the criminal, who blew up upon impact. Afterwards, the team traveled back to the Tower, victorious over the dastardly villains. While doing hand stand push ups, Robin started to plan about separating himself into five parts, and with that, summoned back the original Cyborg- lazy, loud, nervous, joking, and the brave warrior... Characteristics Encased in the same cybernetic armor as the origin Cyborg, Soldier Cyborg wears white painted boots over his robotic feet. The have many grips on the soles, and a silver knee pad protects his knee, obviously. A black jumpsuit surrounds his body/mechanics, visible as his thighs, abdomen, and biceps. A silver belt hold fast a two-doored chest plate, with white peck sections crossing over his torso. A gray center panel sits right below his metal tipped shoulders, which are connected to bolted in pads. The real defining characteristics of Green Cyborg are of course the green computer modules that run along his gauntlet, unlike the customary blue of regular Cyborg. His robot hands are encased in metal fingertips, and his decapitated head shares similar characteristics to whole Cyborg- half of his face is shielded behind metal implants, with the blue machinery now being green. A red censor device serves as a makeshift left eye. He never ever grins, not even a bit. When going out on mission, Green Cyborg decorates his armor with a camouflage pattern- desert camo, with beige, brown and light green coloration. The stealth skins are spread over his shins/boots, center chest plate, collar bone, and shoulders. The extra designs make him more suitable for undercover combat and forest fighting. Personality The green emoticlone of Cyborg (unlike regular Cyborg) respects Robin's leadership and has no time for fooling around. Any task put before him is met with immediate response, and swiftly. He is skilled in the art of warfare, able to comprehend complex battle tactics and procedures. He also gives advice and answers Robin's questions, and so is looked on as an assistant general. Episode Appearances Season 2 * Some of Their Parts (debut) Quotes "Sir!" "Sir, scan the area, target hostiles, avoid civilians, DESTROY!" "Sir, it appears that the five parts of Beast Boy's personality seem to be more or less the same, sir!" "Sir, it is the opinion of the soldier that they would all be ineffective in a combat scenario however, one would be useful as a human sheil, sir!" "I like the angry one, sir!" "This one would make a great hero, sir!" "Sir, may I drop & give you 20, sir!" "Sir, firing, sir!" "Sir, awaiting your command, sir!" "Moving to position, covering fire, built-in delta position!" "Sir, yes, sir!" "Ha-ha!" "Sir, permission to speak freely, sir!" "Sir, I could watch you dance all night, sir! Category:DC Universe Category:Clones Category:Cyborgs Category:Teen Titans Category:Tacticians Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Black People Category:Thought-Forms Category:Humans Category:Teen Titans Go Universe